I Did It
by CrimeShowsNumber1Fan
Summary: One night when Ziva wakes up from a nightmare, she tells Tony one of her deepest secrets. All Tiva! Some death, violence, and intensity involved.
1. Chapter 1

**I Did It**

**A/N: I was going to make this a one-shot, but it got really long, so... I made it into two chapters. This story happened after "The Other Side of the Door." So kind of a follow-up, but not really... you don't have to read the other ones if you don't want to. Enjoy...**

**Chapter One**

**"I did it, Tony."she kept repeating, as well as crying. He comforted her in a big hug.**

**Ten Minutes Earlier**

**He had awoke to her screaming, crying, and babbling in other languages. He jumped in bed, being awoken to this clatter. He turned over and shook her, realizing she was dreaming.**

**"Ziva! Ziva, wake up!"he shouted, trying to overpower her constant noise. When he kissed her head, she clung to him. She felt his warmth, and started flickering her eyes open.**

**"Wh- What happened?"she questioned.**

**"I think you were having a bad dream."replied Tony, rocking them while holding her like she had been gone for months.**

**"I know, I remember the dream... I mean did I wake you?"she asked with a hint of worry mixed with fear in her voice.**

**"Yes, but I'm perfectly fine." he responded, carressing her face before giving her a kiss. "You know, you are an angel, I'm such a lucky guy. I don't know how you could've picked me."he said with a chuckle.**

**"If you only knew me, you would know that is not true."she said downcastedly.**

**"Hey, hey, hey, that's the old you! Remember you changed?"he said, surprised she would say such a thing about herself. "You are my angel, you are my world, you are perfect."he said, trying to cheer her up. "And don't ever forget that."**

**"Yeah, but you don't know what I've done. In Mossad, I have killed many, but I dream about one all the time. I have never told anyone this."she started out slowly.**

**"Well, seeing as how you did wake me up, I'm gonna need to know."he said, with a Gibbs glare, mixed with sarcasm. "By the way, good impression, huh?"he said, trying to make her smile.**

**"I'm sorry... for waking you up, for not telling you this before."**

**"Hey, now, mimicking him is ok, but you can't break his Rule 6. And anyways, I want to know everything about you, Ziva David."he begged, how could she refuse those eyes!**

**"I did it, Tony."As she started crying, he hugged her, enveloping her head in his shoulder.**

**"It's ok, baby, it's ok. What did you do?"he asked as she continuously kept saying those words.**_** I did it. **_**His mind kept spinning, **_**What could she possibly have done?**_** He kept thinking of what she could've done, when suddenly.**

**"Tony, remember when Ari went to Gibbs house, ready to kill him?"she tried jogging his memory, but it wasn't that hard. He thought about that bastard all the time.**

**"Yeah, when Gibbs put that bastard to sleep?"he questioned, trying to think where this was going to go.**

**"I was there, and I don't remember it like that."she said, as she quivered her lip.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: This chapter is rated T, due to gruesome references/flashbacks. It's not that bad, I would just not sugest younger kids read it, it's pretty intense.**

**"Shhhh, shhh, honey it's ok."he said lovingly, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.**

**"I was was there, because... because, I volunteered."**

**"Honey, what do you mean?"**

**"I thought Ari was innocent, I thought wrong. Eli had set up a mission to come to America and dispose of Ari, he knew Ari had gotten out of control. I didn't want anybody just killing him. I volunteered so I could protect him, I had no intention of killing him, I thought it wasn't true."she started shaking all over, and Tony just pulled her closer to him.**

**"It's ok, you can go on."he said, nudging her, as if it would make words come out.**

**"I... I was at Gibbs' house, that night. I had been following Ari, trying to figure him out. I stood in the doorway, watching for myself, as I listened to their conversation. I still remember like it was yesterday."she kind of zoned out, remembering the conversation, and their actions, leaving Tony in complete silence.**

_**Gibbs walked down the stairs to his basment, ulocked the drawer with his sniper in it.**_

_**"You looking for this, Jethro?"questioned Ari, as he walked out from behind the shadows. "I want you to know, I wish I hadn't had to shoot Kaitlin."**_

_**"Why did you?"asked Gibbs.**_

_**"To cause you pain."he replied, with a smug smile on his face.**_

_**"Did I piss you off that much?"**_

_**"Not you, my father. You have the misfortune of reminding me of the bastard."**_

_**"Ahh..."Gibbs said, with that all-knowing look. "He didn't marry your mother, huh?"said Gibbs, as he closed the sniper's drawer and put the lid down.**_

_**"That's what makes me a bastard, not him. From the moment of my birth he groomed me to be one thing, his mole in Hamas. Sent me to Edinburgh to become a doctor, so I could work in the gaza camps alongside my mother. when he had her killed, I had no trouble joining."**_

_**"You don't really believe your father had your mother killed."**_

_**"It was a retaliatory Israeli strike. On the day I was in Tel Aviv, visiting him, after decades of planning, he had his mole in Hamas. He never knew how much I hated him. I wish I could see his face, when he realizes he created not a mole, but a monster. You get to strike at the heart of Mossad, and Israel."**_

_**"Yeah, I almost feel sorry for you."**_

_**"And I for you."Ari said as he stood up and walked around the boat, Gibbs walked around it, too. Gibbs stopped, and ari was ten feet away, aiming a sniper at him.**_

_**"When Ziva told me you were placing flowers on the roof where Kaitlin died, I couldn't believe it. Such a romantic touch. Almost too good to pass up. Almost..."**_

_**"Why did you?"**_

_**"I need you to commit suicide with your own rifle. You never did give me enough credit in our game. I knew it was a trap before Ziva told me you asked her to cover you. You'd never trust Ziva, and you need to kill me, tate the sweetness of revenge."Ari said, as he picked up the sniper, and aimed it at Gibbs.**_

_**"I've killed enough men, Ari,"he said as he put up his hand, turned around, and sat down in front of the stairs. "...It's gonna be just as sweet watching you die."**_

_**Ari aimed at Gibbs' head, same place as Kate, and said, "Sorry to spoil your-" And with that, Ari was dead. A shot had been fired from above, hittin ghim in the neck, making him fall back. Gibbs looked behind him, while also looking up, as ziva emerged from the door. She walked down the stairs, gun in hand, as Gibbs smirked at Ari, lying dead in his basement. He walked over to Ari, grabbing his sniper off the ground, before placing it back in its case and locking the drawer. Ziva approached Ari, looking on as blood pooled from his head going in different directions.**_

_**"His father is a deputy director in Mossad?"he asked, trying his theory.**_

_**"Yes..."she said, trying to hold back tears.**_

_**"Not David?"he said questioningly.**_

_**"Yes, he's my half-brother."she managed to stop herself from crying, although sniffling.**_

_**Gibbs touched her hand gently, then walked away, giving her time to stare at the relative she had just killed.**_

**"I did it, Tony. I killed Ari. I killed him, and I had to watch the bullet go into his neck as he fell backwards, as the life was drained from him. I stood over him, after the fact, and I watched the blood pool from his head. I watched as the only sibling I had left died, as a cause of my hands. His blood was then on my conscience."she was crying harder than ever.**

**"It's ok Ziva, it's over. You had to do it, but everyhting's ok now."**

**"How can you say that! You don't know what it's like."she yelled as she saw him close his eyes. Then she remembered, "Oh my gosh Tony, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?"**

**"It's ok, I forgive you. But you don't think I don't think about her, or dream about her? I was standing right there. I was **_**right there.**_** I stood there, watching, as a bullet found itself through her head. I stood there as her blood splattered on my shirt. I stood there, as she fell back, dead. I stood there, shocked. When I took this job, I knew we were risking our lives everyday, I just didn't really think it could happen until Kate. I was totally dumbfounded, I never prepared myself for anything like that. Now all I remember is how that bullet went right before my eyes and into her head, how her blood splattered everything leaving her DNA everywhere, and how she fell back, how she would never utter another word ever again. It was a traumatic experience. I'm not gonna lie, even though I lied to the team at the time. I pretended like it was nothing, when really, I had just lost my sister, my best friend. I got used to death after that, trying to not get attached, knowing that someday, their time will come. Then, I will be left again, with another piece of my heart gone. But, I've come along way from there, obviously."**

**"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't mean to bring it up."**

**"No it's perfectly fine, it doesn't affect me that much anymore. I've lived and learned. I guess what I was trying to say was, you do have somebody who understands. Yes, I know it's different from actually killing her, but, I've been through the same experience. I've had nightmares, thoughts, what ifs, everything I'm sure you've been through, too. I'm here for you, Zi."he finished as she looked up at him and he gave her a warm smile.**

**"But you do need to stop breaking Rule 6."he said as he wagged a finger at her sarcastically. That made her smile. "Yes! Touchdown!" he shouted as he got a laugh out of her this time. "I love you, my little delinquent." He kissed the top of her head.**

**"Tony, thank you."she said as she looked into his eyes.**

**"No problem, don't mention it."he said with a wink. "That would be $120 please." She stared at him, wonderig what he meant by this. "Wasn't it a good session? You do know you have to pay a therapist, right?"he asked with a glint in his eye and a smile on his face. She jokingly punched his arm as he rubbed it, acting like it hurt.**

**"I love you, too."she said as she kissed him and then yawned. "Goodnight, Tony." And with that, she turned off the lamp, laid down in bed, and snuggled next to him. She didn't have another bad dream after that.**


End file.
